Halcyon
by Nevermindthen
Summary: Mila, a mortal, was raised alongside two Asgardian boys both born to be king but only one would ascend to the throne. Now living a mortal life on Earth, she gets an unexpected visitor seeking solace one dark Autumn evening. Set post Thor/Avengers. Loki/OFC Revised. Please R&R, would love if you did.
1. Chapter 1

"Fandral!" I shouted out of the back door into the garden. "Fandral, where are you?"

It was filthy weather outside, the rain lashed down and the trees blew hard in the wind. It was so dark out there I couldn't see a thing.

"Fandral you stupid bloody cat come here!" I shouted again, waiting a few moments more, my red plaid pyjamas getting wet, to see if he appeared. "Shit!" I kicked the side of the wall in frustration and shut the door. Damn thing must be absolutely soaked. Why wouldn't he come home? I imagined him cowering and cold hiding under a car. Surely he knew he could be sat purring happily in front of the fire with me.

I made myself a cup of tea and settled down upon the sofa, curling my legs up under me. I didn't want to be alone either on a night like this; my pampered grey tabby was my only companion now that I had returned home.

_Home._ I didn't even know if this little town in England was my home. I chose it because it was small and not of any consequence and I like the pretty name of Mayberry enough. The task of tracing any real relatives was near to impossible as the All- Father had predicted. Even Heimdall was unable to tell where I had come from when I was found by a young Thor whom would become a brother. They had all tried to dissuade me from leaving Asgard. I might have been mortal by birth but I was raised in an Asgardian palace, I knew nothing of either world, sheltered as I was. But as I grew older the differences between myself and the other Asgardian women I compared myself to became greater. I am small where they are statuesque. I am plain where they are beautiful. I am weak where they are strong. They are Gods. I am human.

I could not disregard the obvious differences for ever. I went to see the scholars and asked them to help me discover more about Midgard or as I learned to call it now Earth. I would spend all my time in their company discovering about the world from which I came from.

I was afraid to tell my Frigga, my mother, about what I was thinking because I loved her so much I did not want to hurt her in my desire to discover where I had come from. She had always told me no mother could have loved me anymore, it was of no matter that I had not come from her own womb. So I kept my secret. Until I heard that _he_ was to be married to the beautiful Lady Sigyn. My heart broke and it expedited my plans.

Loki was against it most of all. He demanded I tell him why. How could I ever tell him the truth? That he was part of the reason I wished to leave. I suppose I had always been a little in love with him. As children we were very close. Whereas Thor filled the role of annoying and arrogant elder brother, who did not have much patience with a no doubt annoying mortal sister, very well indeed; Loki had much more time for me. Although he teased me often and played tricks on me, he was always my closest companion. We were always together, sometimes much to mother's frustration when he was up to mischief which often I became embroiled with.

When I was ten and Loki twelve he, pitying the fact I had no power, decided to try and impart some magic onto me. We sat crossed legged on the floor of my chamber opposite each other. Loki held onto my wrists and conjured up some enchantment intending that I might share a little of his gift. Instead his hands burnt my wrists. I screamed out so loud that Odin burst into my chamber ready to kill whatever beast was upon me! I was spent a whole week in the healing rooms and the All-Father was so furious with Loki that he was absolutely forbidden from visiting me. Loki was horrified at what he had done but I of course forgave him. As he grew older and more handsome my feelings for him started to change. They felt less sisterly. I watched him change from a boy into a man, no, into a God. Whenever we spoke I would gaze into his green eyes and get so lost in them I didn't even hear what he was saying.

I sighed and took a sip of my tea. I wondered what had happened to the Loki I knew and loved. When I left Asgard he did not come to the Bifrost to say goodbye with everyone else. Even the mighty Thor came, embraced his silly adoptive sister and bid her farewell. But Loki did not. The evening before I left we had argued. He demanded again I tell him the truth about why I wanted to go to this realm. I would not. He lost his temper and told me humans were base and wretched and he called me a fool. That was the last time we spoke.

When I saw him again he was a destroying a city, he'd unleashed an army from a world that I even I with all my knowledge of the other realms did not know of. The man I loved, a murderer.

No one had come to me in that time. I was alone and afraid and no one thought to come to me. It had hurt me but I had learned not to dwell upon it. I recognised that I had made my choice and that I couldn't expect to be whisked back to Asgard when the Earth was in danger. Even if my two _brothers_ were the ones fighting over it.

It wasn't odd that I should be thinking about Loki now. The scars upon my wrists from where his touch burned them had felt strange recently. It had started again this morning. It begins with a tingling sensation, like tiny pin pricks and gradually gets keener and keener until it feels like they are burning again. I had experienced it once before when he was all over the news.

I heard a noise in the kitchen, I thought it might be the cat flap swinging and hoped that Fandral had saw sense and come home.

"I hope you're not leaving wet paw prints all over the kitchen floor" I called out as I padded bare foot into the kitchen.

"You named your beast Fandral?" I recognised the voice instantly and froze to the spot. My wrists burned and I held them out in front of me, examining them, I did not believe this was happening.

"Mila?" he spoke again and I looked up at him in disbelief. Loki cocked his head to the side, his expression examining, almost as if he didn't quite believe it was me either.

"No" I said simply and backed away. "No" I repeated.

He was quickly behind me before I registered he had moved. Loki caught my arm and he held it behind my back, firmly yet carefully. Thinking that I would scream he placed his hand on my mouth. "Don't struggle and I won't hurt you", Loki whispered into my ear; his breath was warm against my skin. "I'll free your mouth if you promise not to scream. Do you promise?" I didn't like the way I felt when he referred to my mouth. I nodded in agreement; I wouldn't have screamed in the first place, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Let go of my arm", I choked desperately trying not to cry.

"You wouldn't be fool enough to run now would you?" he replied, twisting it harder.

"You're hurting me. Please let go", I begged.

Loki untwisted my arm and spun me round so I was facing him but he kept hold of me at the wrists instead, they had stopped pulsating under his touch. I kept my head down, looking at his black boots. I couldn't bear to look at him. It didn't escape his notice.

"Won't you look at me Mila?" Loki's tone was low, seductive. I shook my head. "So few words for me now, we used to converse much".

"What do you want?" I croaked out. My voice was full of emotion. I was scared and shamefully thrilled that he was here.

Loki released my left wrist and with his free hand gently lifted my chin upwards so that I was now looking at his face. He had changed so much since I saw him last. His black hair was longer, more dishevelled. He was a little paler and more wearied. But his eyes were as beautiful and magnetic as ever. He regarded me loftily.

"You cut your hair", he briefly picked up a strand of my brown curls and let it drop.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Escaping", he smiled, enigmatically. I hated my treacherous heart for fluttering as he did so. "You may know I am not very popular in Asgard right now".

"You're not very popular here either", I snapped.

"Ah, about that" he began.

"_About_ _that_? About being a murderer, about unleashing an alien army upon earth, about the deaths and devastation you caused? What happened to you Loki?" I asked wriggling out of his grip. He didn't prevent me, nor did he stop me as I ran by him into the lounge. I knew it was pointless trying to escape him completely. I stood in the middle of the room and watched him enter.

"Do you know what I am Mila?" he asked slowly edging towards me. Instinctively I backed away. "You're right to be afraid of me. I am a monster. Do you remember the stories Thor used to frighten you with?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"About the Frost Giants?" he prompted. He was so close to me now, towering over me. I nodded, I remembered them, Thor was always going on about them and how if I wasn't a good girl they'd come for me and take me to Jotunheim as their prisoner. I remember once I was so scared I wouldn't sleep alone and Frigga had to lay with me at bedtime for weeks.

He reached out and took my wrists again but this time he held them gently. His long fingers curling around my scars. I watched in terror as those hands slowly turned blue. I shut my eyes.

"Look at me Mila", he commanded quietly. I gasped when I looked at his face once more. His face was now blue and bore the strange markings of Frost Giants, which I had seen in paintings in Asgard. And his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were red.


	2. Chapter 2

"We were both museum pieces of Odin" Loki remarked as the Frost Giant disappeared before my eyes.

"This is one of your tricks!" I accused, my body was shaking.

"No, I am no more Odin's son than you are his daughter", he smiled again and sat down upon my arm chair. The image of him there was so bizarre I almost laughed out loud. "It explains how I came to hurt you at least, so cold that I burnt your skin. The way Odin reacted? He didn't want us to discover what I was until he had use of me".

"Is this why you betrayed them? Why you did all those terrible things?" I asked disgusted. He rose from the chair quickly and stood over me once more

"I have a right to a throne, a right to rule. Your world should be mine!" he shouted venomously. Loki raised his hand. I backed as far as I possibly could into the corner cowering. He placed it, hesitantly upon my face. "You think I would strike you?"

"Yes" I sobbed, finally giving in to my fear the tears spilled from my eyes. He pulled my face closer to his. He looked at me painfully, his eyes now full of disappointment, moved over my face.

"I would never have harmed you" he whispered. "That was never my desire".

"I don't believe you" I accused. He held my face with both hands now and moved even closer.

"You were to be my Queen", he revealed seductively. I held his gaze for a moment and found myself hoping he would kiss me. But I knew he was playing me.

"Don't mock me", angrily I pulled his hands off my face and tried to move past him.

"Do you really think I don't know why you really left Asgard? That I am that ignorant?" he asked, preventing me moving with his body. I gave up and slid down the wall so that I was sitting, to my surprise Loki bent down so we were at a similar level.

"You know nothing" I cried. Loki put his hands around my waist and pulled me towards him, standing us both upright. His long fingers splayed around my bare skin under my pyjama shirt. The sensation of his touch was electrifying; it felt so intimate and dangerous. My hands grabbed onto his covered forearms, I had to try and stop the contact. He wouldn't let go and pulled me even closer.

"Oh I knew Mila. I could see it in your eyes; you weren't looking at me the way you should look at a brother. I understood because as you blossomed into a woman I stopped seeing you as my sister. You grew beautiful, not in the way an Asgardian woman is; bold and entrancing but quietly and gently", Loki's hands began to snake up my waist, stopping under my breasts and then back down slowly coming to rest upon my hips. "Your body delights me still, your curves are so soft and inviting. How I wish I had took you then, when I wasn't a monster and you weren't so afraid of me. You'd have let me I think". He pressed himself against me. I struggled against him once more; I didn't want to be mocked further.

"Stop it! Stop your teasing. Why must you be so cruel?" I sobbed. Loki bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Hush, be still my love", his lips moved against my skin. I fought against the rush of excitement I felt. He titled my face upwards and I forced myself to meet his eyes. "I am not mocking you. Odin knew, everyone else was so oblivious but he saw what we hid even from each other. He warned me off, reminded me you were a mortal raised as my sister. I suppose he didn't want a _Frost Giant_ mounting a human under his protection so he found me a _suitable_ match. And then you ran away. Too afraid to come to me and confess your feelings. Weak as all humans are". He pushed me away suddenly as if disgusted by me.

"I couldn't…I couldn't see you marry her. I couldn't see you love her and watch her bear your children. You would never be mine. It broke my heart", I confessed at last. "I never felt worthy enough. How would I compete with her for your affection? She is beautiful and…"

"Did you not listen to me?_ I_ thought _you_ beautiful. I would dream of your brown eyes and soft curling dark hair. Your laugh made me smile and your sadness hurt me. You teased me and you scolded me and with you I felt contended. _I_ wanted _you_".

"But you never told me", I challenged. I laughed bitterly. How it might have all been different if he had?

"I couldn't", Loki scoffed. I understood then.

"Because as a human I am beneath you? Base and wretched. That's what you said to me", I wiped the tears from my cheeks and faced him. "Well we're not. You tried to make us kneel and you failed". Anger flashed in his eyes, I was scared but I stood firm.

"You might kneel before me yet" he said thick with promise. And then he laughed, sitting down upon the floor resting his head back upon the wall with his long legs stretched out before him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Mila, won't you sit with me, let us pretend for a few moments that nothing has come between us. I swear to you that I mean you no harm".

I hesitated, I wasn't sure of the right thing to do but for a moment he looked like the Loki I grew up with both mischievous boy and handsome man. I went to sit beside him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I gingerly leaned my head against his. To my surprise his right hand reached for my left hand and he held it. To his surprise my fingers interlaced with his. We sat in quiet contemplation for a little while.

"Sigyn is my wife", he informed me sadly. I didn't think my heart was capable of breaking anymore. I was wrong. I quickly turned my face away, afraid of the fresh tears that were threatening to fall. "Do you…have a lover?" he asked jealously. I couldn't find my voice to answer so I shook my head.

Loki lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki let go of my hand and reached for me, pulling me towards him. He sat me sideways over his lap. I didn't attempt to stop him. His fingers trailed lightly up my spine and curled around the back of my neck. Loki hesitated for a moment and then gently placed his lips upon mine. Just a simple kiss but it destroyed all my defences and my body betrayed me and I leaned into him. My arms unknowingly rested upon his chest, my fingers curling around the leather collar of his tunic, pulling him closer to me and my treacherous legs shifted so that I was sat astride him. I could feel his lips curl upwards in a smile as I kissed him. My lips went on a journey from the corner of his mouth, across his cheek and down his neck, planting little kisses as they went. He smelt exactly as I remembered, fresh, cool and clean. Like a crisp dawn. When they reached the base of his throat he groaned and pulled me down firmly a top his groin. I felt him stiffen beneath me and despite the need my body had my mind took control and I pulled away, breathing heavily. I thought my heart would beat its way out of my chest

"Mila" he breathed, as heavily as I did.

"I can't. I can't forget the things you've done", I told him getting off him. Standing I leaned forwards, bracing myself along the back of the sofa. I heard him rise off the floor and sensed him standing behind me. He ran his hands soothingly up and down my back.

"My love?" he said gently. Loki carefully uncurled my hands from the edge of the sofa and raised me up, holding me against him. "Listen to me. I am not looking to you for forgiveness and I was not going unpunished. In Asgard I was imprisoned and I was reminded of all the things that were and things that might have been. I am reminded of you and it is in you that I find both punishment and serenity. I won't swear to you that I'll change and that I'm sorry because I can't and I'm not. But I can be _kind _to _you_. That I'll promise. I want to be _good_ to you, if you'll only let me. Do you understand what I desire? I don't want to take from you something you are unwilling to give. Freely".

Loki opened the top button of my pyjama shirt unhurried; his green eyes were willing me to consent. I swallowed and then gasped as I felt his cool fingertips brush my skin. He unbuttoned the one below it deftly and I blushed when his fingers ghosted across my breasts. I didn't stop him as he undid the third, nor the fourth and I remained still as he opened the fifth and final button.

"Let. Me", he implored. I bit my lower lip waiting for him to pull apart the material. Embarrassed and thrilled. "Do you love me still Mila?"

Did I? This man; this God. He had betrayed his family and thus betrayed me. He had murdered and terrorized and thought to launch war upon the Earth. But I had loved him all my life. As much as it shamed me to do so, however wrong it was and I couldn't deny that I loved him still.

"Yes" I sighed. Loki smiled wickedly. He pushed apart my pyjama shirt, tugging off the sleeves and exposing my nakedness beneath. Instinctively my arms made to cover me but he caught them. He shook his head.

"Tut tut. No hiding love", his eyes drank me in. I felt myself turn scarlet. He cupped my breast and his thumb flicked across my nipple. "You _are_ beautiful. Show me to your room" he offered me his hand and I took it tentatively to lead him upstairs. It was a miracle I could remember where it was my mind was full of nothing but what he was doing to me. I pushed open the door and he followed me inside. Loki took the lead then and backed me up to the foot of my bed.

"Sit down", he ordered and I obeyed. I folded my arms across my chest. He began to remove his tunic and I embarrassed looked down. "You are not going to watch me as I watched you?" he chuckled. "Keep your eyes on me Mila, I don't want you to look away".

He tugged off the heavy leather and green velvet garment and tossed it to the floor, it made a thud as it hit the carpet. Loki's chest was lean but well defined with muscle and I saw power there. Whilst he was not as big as some Asgardian men he certainly was not lacking in any strength. I bit my lip again and he removed his boots and trousers, revealing strong steady legs and thighs. The length of his member alarmed me as much as it excited.

"Don't be afraid", he said noticing my fear. "Do I please you?" he smiled. I nodded.

He sat beside me on the bed and brushed my hair aside, tucking it behind my ears. Loki kissed my forehead affectionately, then each of my cheeks, the tip of my nose and then on my lips. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled us down on the mattress. The feel of his bare chest upon my breasts was tantalizing. His tongue slipped inside between my lips and I moaned into his mouth. Loki rolled over me; I was trapped beneath his tall frame as he kissed me deeply. His infamous silver tongue teasing me and his hands roamed over my breasts, waist and hips. I gripped his back and my nails dug into his skin. He didn't object. Loki's hands moved further south; he cupped my ass and I found myself lifting my hips up wantonly allowing him access. I felt his naked hardness again and as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of my pyjama bottoms, ready to tug them off I began to panic. Despite all the delicious things I was feeling I was still apprehensive. I turned my face away from him, letting my arms fall to the mattress and tried to gain some composure. Loki paused immediately.

"Do you wish me to stop?" he said.

"No" I answered honestly.

"Then what is it?" he asked disappointed. I too ashamed to tell him the truth shook my head like a coward. Loki grabbed my chin and forcefully pulled it back so I was looking at him. "Tell me", he demanded hoarsely.

"I have…never…" I began crimson cheeked.

"You are a maiden", it was more of a statement than a question. The word made me cringe in utter embarrassment. "And you are ashamed of this?"

"I may not please you" I told him pathetically. Loki took one of my hands and curled it around his long, fierce yet smooth stiffness. "Does this feel like I am displeased?" he chuckled softly. "I am glad of your maidenhood. I have dreamed of taking it. Now hush, my love and let me get you wet enough for me to have it sweetly".

He didn't give me time enough to respond as he kissed me hard and fast. Loki pulled off the offending pyjama bottoms with one hand and he wedged a knee between my legs preventing me from closing them.

When he first touched me_ there_, stroking, purposely up and down; I mewled into his mouth and he laughed again. Carefully he slipped a long finger inside of me and I sobbed in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"Do you like this?" he whispered into my ear. I felt his hot breath on my ear lobe. I nodded breathlessly unable to speak and he continued to weave magic with his hands. "I would like to kiss you there. Would you let me?" This time I shook my head. That I didn't think I could bear.

"You know I do what I want" he reminded me and his mouth dipped lower, kissing my body as he went until he reached his destination. He held me open and I tried to rise from the bed in protest but he planted a strong arm across my stomach preventing me as he teased and tortured me. When I was close and ready to burst, I called out his name and reached for him. He held my hand as I came and my body wept.

Loki crawled up my body. He allowed me a few moments to settle, watching me. I saw him swallow hard and he kissed my neck softy.

"That. Was. Beautiful" he informed me, punctuating with a kiss.

He ran his hands along my thighs, moving them apart again. I was too languid to object. Loki positioned himself above me. I pushed back his black hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. They were full of tenderness. I saw him in that instance as the thoughtful boy I once knew and I reached up to kiss him. When I pulled back I saw that the softness had been replaced by hard lust and the greed of the God who tried to dominated the world. Without a soft word or reassurance he entered me completely. My cry of pain was muffled by his kiss as he withdrew and thrust again. Tears sprang fresh from my eyes; he held my face between his palms and his thumbs wiped them away.

He moved above me and I held on as his body dominated mine. His eyes never left my own and I thought I would die from the intensity of it. Loki grabbed hold of my hips roughly, trying to get me to meet his thrusts as he slammed into me. It hurt too much.

"Loki, please", I begged. "It's too much. I can't". The sound of my weary voice disturbed the lust and the power and broke his stride. He paused and then began again slowly.

"My love" he breathed. Loki leaned down and rested his forehead upon mine. He closed his eyes as his lovemaking found a gentle rhythm. He whispered my name with each urge and only once he was close did he lose control again but by that point the pain had lessened and I took it all.

Just before he came he suddenly pulled out of me and rolled to his side. Leaving me cold where he had been. His back was to me and I felt acutely ashamed. I may have been a maiden but I was not naïve. I knew what should have happened. Could he not bear to _finish…? _I placed a hand tentatively upon his shoulder.

"Loki…?" I asked, surprised at the rawness of my own voice. He turned to me. He brushed a stray hair away from my face and pulled me closer to him. I small wince as I moved betrayed a soreness that I didn't want him to know about. He stretched his hand out across my stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his low voice full of concern.

"It's nothing" I lied, ignoring the stinging. "Are you?"

Loki stroked my cheek and dropped a kiss upon it.

"I would have liked very much to spill my seed deep within you. But I cannot leave you here alone with a monster growing inside of you".

"Loki!" I protested.

"Shh", he held a finger to my lips. "I won't take that chance. Not with you. The scars on your wrists are the only thing I want the Frost Giant to give you".

"I…"I began. I stopped because I had no words to offer to argue that.

"I am capable of love, you see, when it comes to you. You might not always recognise it but never doubt it. Whatever I do and whoever I hurt, that truth will always remain".


End file.
